


born to bleed

by methydologigi



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Frottage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Penetrative Sex, Vampires, and i need to get help from this manor that may or may not house a vampire, and it's raining, i also had a lot of fun describing the house so sorry that those parts are so wordy lol, is this the filthy sex you were looking for crygi?, my car broke down, that's the AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methydologigi/pseuds/methydologigi
Summary: It's storming. Crystal's car just broke down on a backroad in the middle of nowhere. Her phone is dead. There's no one around for miles. Her luck couldn't get any worse.Until she spots a light through the trees, and stumbles upon a gorgeous manor, and its even more gorgeous owner.Finally, salvation.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 28
Kudos: 70





	born to bleed

**Author's Note:**

> just a heads up crystal is a woman and gigi is nonbinary and amab so if that's not your thing then sorry!

She should have checked the forecast. That’s all Crystal could keep thinking as she slogged through ankle-high puddles along the side of the road. She felt so close to tears, and the rain that came down from above was like punishment from some furious god. It pelted her skin, and within minutes of getting out of her broken down shitsmobile her clothes had been soaked through. She shivered and clutched herself to try and stay warm, blinking rainwater out of her lashes as she looked around to see if there was anyone on the road ahead or behind her that she could signal to for help.

Her phone had died just moments before the rain had begun to spatter her windshield, gone too long blasting her playlist of _mainly_ One Direction with a few early 2000s classics tossed in. Otherwise she would have called Widow to come get her, but instead here she was, soaked to the bone and desperately searching for anyone on the side of some backwater backroad. Why had she decided to take this trip again?

Lightning flashed across the sky, startling her and nearly making her fall, the mud beneath her shoes thick and slippery. For a moment she thought the lightning had burned itself into her vision, then realized that she was actually seeing a light shining through the trees that loomed over the side of the road. She jolted towards it. Light meant something, and hopefully someone.

The limbs of the trees seemed to reach for her, tugging at her curls and her clothes, and in a weird sort of way she almost felt like they were pulling at her- though whether it was towards or away from the light it was hard to say. She pushed them aside and ducked under and through them, her eyes glued to the light in the distance that was growing larger by the second. She hissed through her teeth when a stray branch whipped out and scratched her cheek, pushing the sting to the back of her mind.

Finally she burst through the suffocating trunks into a clearing and stood before a chest-high wrought-iron fence. It surrounded a beautiful manor filled with delicate flowering bushes and much friendlier looking trees that were heavy-laden with fruit. It wasn’t an overly large building, but it was definitely more expensive than Crystal’s 2-bedroom apartment she shared with her roommate back home. She climbed over the fence carefully, trying not to let her hands slip on the slick metal, and pushed through the immensely flowering lawn. At any other time, she would have admired the beauty of the estate and its garden, but with the heavens pouring down on her she wanted nothing but to get inside and get warm and dry.

The lamp above the entrance bathed her in a weak light, muted even more by the rain, and she lifted a shaking fist to knock at the door. She hoped whoever was home was awake or, more worryingly, home at all.

Luckily for her she heard the unlatching of a lock, and then the door swung open. Crystal couldn’t stop herself from the gasp that escaped her lips.

The person peering out at her was stunning, and even that was an understatement. Dark blonde hair cascaded down their back and curled over one shoulder, framing icy blue eyes set in a long, sharp face. A blush pink robe was wrapped around them, slipping down one arm- exposing part of a flat, smooth chest- as they regarded Crystal with an intensely curious look. A stockinged leg slipped through the opening in the fabric- endlessly long legs, Crystal noted. So much of this stranger was long and Crystal was entranced. A small smile quirked at their lips, their fingers curling around the edge of the door.

“Hello,” the owner of the manor said, “it’s coming down hard out there.”

Crystal had nearly forgotten the rain in her shock and shook herself out of her daze. The stranger’s eyes pierced into her, making her struggle to remember what she had even come here for.

“M-my car broke down and my phone’s dead, I’m sorry but is there any way you could help?” she begged, feeling a shiver roll up her spine. She wasn’t even sure it was from the rain anymore.

Manicured nails tapped staccato on wood, and the owner’s brows pinched up in sympathy. They stepped back to allow room for Crystal. “Of course, come in quickly,” they said, eyes trailing down Crystal’s soaked body as she entered the front hall.

The inside was just as glamorous as the outside, with more flowers spilling up walls and ivy trailing down onto glittering floors, running alongside animal print rugs. A humongous chandelier hung overhead, illuminating the room in a soft glow, making it feel almost dreamlike. There were marble figures that Crystal would have attributed to ancient Rome or Greece were it not for the bright splashes of colour that were splattered across their faces and bodies in a very modernistic way. On the entryway table, knickknacks were piled high. Various delicate crystal bottles and multicoloured keys and things, as well as a tiny figure of a wiener dog and a novelty cowboy boot. It was such an eclectic mix that Crystal instantly adored, and after a sweep of the entrance her eyes fell back on the stranger.

“I’m Crystal,” she said, placing a hand on her chest as if she somehow meant another person in the room. The stranger gave her a closed-lip smile and nodded, shrugging off the other side of their robe as they tilted their head at her.

“You can call me Gigi,” they said, flicking a piece of hair out of their face.

“Nice to meet you Gigi,” Crystal said, extending a hand to them. They held it by the ends of her fingers and shook it gently. Everything they did was mesmerizing, and Crystal found herself unable to stop staring. Gigi’s gaze drifted downwards once more to Crystal’s chest and Crystal’s own eyes followed, noticing how her shirt was clinging to her, the fabric now completely sheer from the rain. A flash of heat crawled up her face, making her ears burn, and Gigi’s eyes snapped back up.

“You must be _freezing_ ,” they said, stepping closer to place a hand over Crystal’s chest before smoothing it down. The touch sent a jolt through her, breath caught in her throat. She suddenly didn’t regret making the decision not to wear a bra today. “Let’s get you out of these soaked clothes and into something dry.”

Sensible, of course, just common courtesy. The kindness of a stranger. So why was Crystal’s whole body on fire at the mere thought. Her head swam with the idea of Gigi stripping her themself, peeling the wet clothes off her body until she was completely bare. She shook her head to clear it, and then, after Gigi gave her a confused look, nodded instead.

“That’d be so nice of you, thanks,” she replied breathlessly. Gigi smiled again, reaching down to take Crystal’s hand. The gesture made her heart flutter, and she tried to follow without tripping as she kept her eyes on the back of Gigi’s head, watching their hair bounce as they ascended the stairs. They led her through a hall, lined wall to wall with pop art, all the way to the end where they opened a door up to a bathroom that looked like it belonged in some high-end interior design magazine.

Crystal stepped in cautiously, like her very presence would tarnish the pristine room, all shiny tile and soft pink marble. There was a deep, claw-foot tub against one wall, and a glass enclosed waterfall shower just beside it, along with the definition of a porcelain throne practically sparkling in the corner. It looked like it had never been used, and to be honest Crystal was a little intimidated by it. Gigi swished across the floor towards a cabinet and pulled out the fluffiest looking towel Crystal had seen in her life and set it down on the edge of the tub, before lifting their eyes to Crystal slowly, making a point to let Crystal know they were getting an eyeful of her.

“I’ll be right back with a robe for you,” they said softly, drawing up and brushing by Crystal as they left. A pleasant scent wafted by as they did, and Crystal leaned towards it automatically. And then she was left in the room by herself.

There was a huge mirror on the wall above the sink, wider than Crystal’s arms could span, illuminated from behind by some hidden lights. She took herself in, her cheeks still flushed deeply, her dark curls dripping down her face and back. Her makeup was running a bit but it wasn’t as much of a mess as she expected, to her surprise. Her dark pants clung tightly to her legs, and it would be impossible not to see her piercing and her breasts which were pretty much completely visible through her white button-down. She wasn’t embarrassed by her body by any means, but knowing Gigi had a very clear vision of her basically shirtless made her tongue go dry in her mouth, and she darted it out against her lip nervously. Clearly Gigi hadn’t minded, but that only made her body burn hot at the thought of what could happen tonight. She hadn’t expected this coming upon the manor. If anything she expected maybe to get a call out, to Widow or maybe a tow truck, or both, and be home before morning.

Now she kind of wanted to see how things would play out.

Of course there was always the possibility she could die tonight, letting herself get lured into a stranger’s home, who could very well be coming back with some sort of weapon that would leave her bleeding out in the tub and never heard from again. And yet somehow, even with that terrifying thought, Crystal couldn’t bring herself to be even a little scared. Maybe it was because Gigi had let their intentions show so clearly from the get-go, or maybe Crystal was just out of her horny mind.

Before she had a chance to ruminate any further, Gigi was back with a silk robe draped over their arm- a matching dusty rose to the one they were wearing-, and hung it up behind the door.

“I’ll leave you to it, while I prepare the guest bedroom.” Gigi paused, thoughtful, chewing on the inside of their cheek. “Unless, you’d rather head out after you freshen up. I can arrange for that as well, but I suggest you wait out the storm. It doesn’t appear to be letting up anytime soon.”

Crystal quickly shook her head, feeling a fresh rain of drops shake loose from her hair. “As long as you don’t mind the trouble,” she said, lifting a hand to cover her chest in an attempt at modesty. It had the opposite effect to her intention, as Gigi’s eyes darted down quickly and then back to her face, a faint smile playing on their lips. Their rather severe looking face warmed every time they smiled, and the sight of it made Crystal’s heart trip over itself.

“I don’t mind at all, Crystal. You’re welcome here as long as you like.” With that Gigi ducked their head and left the room, closing the door with a final heavy look at Crystal. She felt it from the bottom of her feet to the top of her head, a shuddering want.

Left alone with herself once more, the desire to see Gigi again hit her like a brick. She wasn’t sure if it was an intense reaction brought on by her being single for just a little too long, or if it was all lust, or if Gigi and her had an immediately powerful connection, but whatever it was was screaming in her veins. She pulled her eyes away from the door and let out a long exhale.

Her hands shook a little as they pulled off her top, the wet fabric sticking to her skin before she dropped it in a little empty basket beneath the sink counter. Her shoes came off next, and she tucked those beside the basket, a little worried about the mud and water messing up the floor, though there wasn’t much to be done about it. Then she unbuckled her belt and slipped it through the loops of her pants, tossing it in behind the shirt, shimmying out of them next with some difficulty. It didn’t help that they were tight _and_ soaking wet, but eventually she got them off. Finally, she removed her underwear and socks, leaving her completely naked in the bathroom.

Her eyes went between the tub and the shower, but decided on the shower since the thought of soaking in mud and rainwater wasn’t really appealing, as nice as the tub looked. It seemed to have jets built into it too, from what she saw as she got closer to grab the towel. She let out a little disappointed whine, but still walked over to the shower. She set the towel down on a short table by its glass door, then stepped in and shut the door behind her.

Thankfully, she found that it wasn’t some complex system of pulleys and knobs to turn it on, just a handle, and soon enough warm water was spilling down her back.

As Crystal rubbed the soap into her skin, luxuriating in the feeling of being clean, she couldn’t help but note that it smelled just like Gigi. Her head swam and she closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. She could almost imagine Gigi was right there with her, their scent wafting through the steam of the water, their hands hovering just inches away from her. She felt heat pool between her legs and slipped a hand down to slide her fingers through it, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. _God_ she wanted to be touched.

Her eyes flew open, and with a flash of shame she pulled her hand back. She wasn’t about to get off in some stranger’s shower, no matter how hot that stranger was. Especially someone who was going so far out of their way to offer her hospitality. Besides, a little voice in her head reasoned that she and that stranger could get off together later, if the night continued to go well. A little groan escaped her lips and she flattened her hands up against the tiled wall, dropping her head.

“You’re terrible,” she mumbled to herself.

She continued with her shower, scrubbing through her hair with a shampoo that smelled light and summery. She almost wanted to make a mental note of the brands to buy for later, but she knew they were more than likely horrendously expensive. Probably imported, maybe custom-made, definitely pricey.

When she was done she dried herself off, and the towel that was exactly as soft as it looked and equally as absorbent. She’d never been able to get her own towels to do that, she mused bitterly. She wrapped it around her hair and walked over to grab the robe Gigi had left, pulling it on and tying it around her waist. When she went to look in the mirror she looked so much less like a drowned animal, and reasoned that the light flush on her cheeks that was only from the heat of the shower and nothing else. She pulled off the towel and combed through her curls with her fingers, shaking them out a little to make them more presentable. The last thing she adjusted was the robe, opening it to expose her chest just a bit, feeling optimistic.

She left the towel with her wet clothes and then walked out into the hall hesitantly. She wasn’t exactly sure where to go from here. She didn’t have to wait long before she saw Gigi stick their head out of a room further down, giving Crystal an appreciative once-over.

“Come in,” Gigi called, waving her over. “It’s ready for you.” Then they disappeared back inside.

When Crystal entered the room she clutched the bottom of her robe in surprise. It was as though it was made for her, every pattern bold and colour bright. There was a large, beautiful beaded tapestry on one wall, sparkling under the ceiling light. She couldn’t quite pin down what colour the beads were, since they kept shifting as she moved through the room. There was a cheetah print rug spread under the bed, fringed and shaggy, and she thought that it looked comfortable enough to sleep on. The bed was large and covered in a rainbow of pillows, and when she pressed her fingers into the mattress they sunk down easily.

Gigi was watching her with a twinkle in their eye. A smile toyed at the corner of their mouth.

“Do you like it?” they asked, stepping closer to Crystal. Crystal turned her wide eyes to them, letting her face break into a dazzling smile. There was a twitch of emotion across Gigi’s face, something Crystal couldn’t pinpoint, but she was too awestruck to question it.

“I _love_ it, I wish my bedroom looked like this…” She sounded wistful, and Gigi opened their mouth for a moment, then shut it quickly. A thought visibly flashed across their face, and then they tried again.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it, then. I’m sure you’re tired.” Gigi swept to the door, then turned to face Crystal and gave a little curtsey. When they straightened back up, their eyes were piercing again, magnetic. Crystal felt a breath seize up into her throat, the pull to get closer to them even stronger. “Goodnight, Crystal.”

And then they were gone. But the feeling didn’t subside.

Crystal’s fingers twisted into the sheets on her bed, a million words wrestling over themselves on her tongue. She wanted to call out to Gigi, but she held it back. She was confused. Maybe she had read everything wrong, maybe Gigi was with someone already and couldn’t act on their urges, or maybe there were no urges at all. Maybe it was just their face and she was a bit too hopeful.

A sigh escaped her, and she relaxed her hand. She couldn’t help but feel disappointed as she turned off the lights and climbed into bed, pulling the blankets up over herself.

The rain pelted her window, and it filled her with a strange sense of calm- being inside and not out there, slogging through the dredges of mud and rushing water along the side of the road, warm and dry in bed instead. A stranger’s bed, maybe, but also one of the most comfortable things she’d ever lied in. She watched drops slide down the glass pane, waiting for sleep to wash over her. It wouldn’t come.

Her mind was full. Her thoughts couldn’t calm like her body did, too busy thinking of Gigi. It was unbearable. She could hear her heart in her ears, and desire ached in her chest. She sat up quite suddenly in bed and fisted her hands in the sheets. Her heart was pounding, breathing heavy. Her whole body felt hot, like she’d suddenly come down with a fever. She pulled her robe open more and pressed a hand against her chest.

“Fuck,” she whispered. “What’s wrong with me?”

There was no way she was going to sleep tonight. And she wasn’t going to spend it alone. She at least needed an answer, some kind of closure if it was affecting her this badly. She clambered out of bed and into the hall, and her eyes flicking to the sole illuminated doorway further down. She walked towards it in a daze, almost unconsciously. It felt so far away, like it was getting farther away with every step she took. She gripped the doorframe when she got to it, like the room would slip away from her if she didn’t hold it tightly.

It was empty.

She walked in delicately. There was a similarly plush carpet on the floor like the one in her room, but it was a creamy colour which made it look like a giant ragdoll cat had just flopped over to take a nap right there. It was so soft under her feet as she wandered further into the room. The rain seemed quieter here, pattering against a large bay window along one wall. The bench was piled in pillows, with a book lying closed on one seat, a pen resting on its cover. There were floating shelves on the walls above the bed- also four-poster but much larger. Crystal didn’t realize there was a size bigger than king, but obviously she had been wrong. The shelves were full of more bric-à-brac like the entrance table downstairs: an empty, ancient-looking perfume bottle, a couple vintage Pierrot dolls with their legs hanging off the edge, and a papier-mâché sculpture of a tiger, to name a few things amongst the organized chaos.

Most captivating of everything was a rather large portrait of Gigi on the wall by a door on the wall adjacent to the bed. Whoever had painted it had thoroughly captured their beauty, haloing their head in a worshipful light, every detail meticulous and adoring. It was so nearly realistic that Crystal could imagine them climbing over the frame and walking right into her arms.

The strangest thing was that the painting looked old, restored quite beautifully, but noticeably old. Crystal could see evidence of where the previous paint had cracked and been painted over, the warped texture creating unique shadows on the canvas. The frame was intricately carved and gilded, it seemed, though from the luxury of the rest of the manor Crystal wouldn’t be shocked if it was actually made from solid gold. She traced a finger over the frame with a soft reverence, barely brushing it. It was such an odd thing to emulate, but weirdly not out of place in the manor.

Gigi came out of the door beside the painting and startled a little seeing Crystal in their room. Their robe was near undone, and they quickly gripped it to cover themself. A few tendrils of hair snaked gracefully down their forehead from where it had escaped the towel wrapped around their head.

“Hello,” they started, cautiously. Their eyes darted to the portrait Crystal had been admiring then back to her, taking a quick step forward. Crystal took a step back in response. Gigi stopped and dragged their gaze down Crystal’s body, letting out a little _ah_ of understanding.

“You want me.” It wasn’t a question, or even an accusation. It was a gentle acknowledgement of the truth, and somehow that just riled Crystal up more. Gigi continued to approach her, and her body walked backward with them, until the mattress of Gigi’s bed bumped up against the back of her legs. She sat unceremoniously on it, staring up at Gigi.

She wanted to touch them so _bad_ she was sure her thoughts could be heard out loud. Gigi’s lips quirked at the corners, trying to keep down a smirk.

“I thought…” Crystal let her knees fall apart as Gigi stepped between them, peering down at her. Her breath was coming short, chest rising and falling rapidly.

“What did you think, Crystal?” Gigi asked, letting their robe go so it opened once more. Crystal couldn’t even draw her eyes away from theirs to look, too paralyzed in the commanding stare. Their hands came up to pull the towel free, letting blonde waves come tumbling down around their shoulders. Those eyes, those _eyes._

“I thought you wanted me too, I thought in my room-” Gigi’s hand came to her chin, holding it with a light touch. She gasped, the barest contact setting her cheeks ablaze. She wanted more- no, she _needed_ more.

Gigi clucked their tongue. “Did I say I didn’t?” With the barest use of pressure they pushed Crystal’s head back and placed a knee on the bed beside her, and that was all the convincing she needed to move her way back on the bed. Gigi crawled her up to the mess of pillows against the headboard, their eyes boring into her the whole time.

“Do you even know what I am?” Gigi asked, pressing forward until Crystal’s head hit the pillows. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from theirs, the heat behind them, the obvious pull of _want_ and _need_.

“I don’t need to know how you identify,” Crystal gasped. “Unless you want to tell me then that’s cool, I just want _you_.” There was a glint of surprise in Gigi’s eyes, then they tossed their head back and laughed, and Crystal saw the tips of deadly sharp canines glitter in the low light. Her pulse jumped, astonished.

“Oh, you’re so funny,” Gigi cooed, trailing a hand down Crystal’s arm, slipping the silky fabric of her robe down with it. “And very sweet, but that isn’t what I meant.”

Crystal couldn’t think, too focused on how close Gigi was, their scent wafting off them even stronger than before, the sharp, wicked feeling of desire in her gut. She couldn’t even form the words to ask the question, but Gigi didn’t seem to need to be asked. As they leaned in, Crystal leaned up, her mouth parting easily for them. Gigi ducked past her mouth and the tickle of their hair against her cheek was maddening.

“I’m a vampire,” Gigi whispered, lips brushing her ear.

There was a moment where Crystal’s brain went blank, and then she sputtered out, “Oh, hot…”

For the life of her, Crystal couldn’t think of anything else to say. She would have believed anything that came out of their mouth at that point. And somehow, maybe because she wasn’t thinking that clearly, it all made so much sense. Gigi let out another boisterous laugh, pulling back to look at her again.

“Do you still want me?” they asked, letting their fangs poke past their lips more as they spoke- no more trying to hide them behind a closed-lip smile. Crystal wanted to feel them on her tongue, in her neck, _everywhere_. She nodded, perhaps too enthusiastically, and Gigi’s pupils dilated significantly.

“Really?” Gigi’s voice was low, heavy, like they couldn’t trust what she was saying, but was unequivocally aroused by the idea that Crystal wanted them even more now, somehow.

“Are you kidding?” Crystal groaned, pushing herself up until the two of them were barely an inch apart, her breath fanning hotly on Gigi’s lips. “That’s so hot.”

Gigi didn’t need to hear anything more, and they closed what little distance was left between them to kiss Crystal feverishly. They pressed their body down into hers, and she arched upwards, her hands rushing up to grip their back. Gigi was filthy, sucking on her tongue and slipping theirs into her mouth to taste her, running it along her teeth, sliding it against hers and moaning at the heat that flared in them at the slick feeling. Their hands reached up to grip Crystal’s hair, buried deep in her curls, the sharp sting of pain driving straight to her pussy.

“Fuck,” she gasped against their mouth, pulling back to gulp down a breath before diving back in. She tried to hold Gigi as close as possible, tipping her head to the side to deepen the kiss as much as she could, grinding down on the leg Gigi had slipped between her thighs. Her robe had slipped to the side, and she knew there was no way Gigi wouldn’t be able to feel how wet she was against their skin, and that just made her all the more turned on.

Gigi gripped her hair again and pulled her head back, resting their forehead against hers to take a few shuddering breaths. “Fuck,” they groaned, grinding down against one of Crystal’s thighs, and Crystal could feel them hardening against her. Her eyes rolled back and closed them tightly. “Fucking _god._ ”

Instead of going back to kissing her, Gigi started to suck and lick down her neck, just lightly enough that their fangs never broke skin, but the feeling of them on her neck made her gasp. She never realized just how hot the idea of being bitten was, until now. She wanted it badly.

“Could you-,” she started, fingers digging into Gigi’s shoulder. “Would biting me kill me?”

Gigi pulled back enough to look at her properly, and Crystal saw the desperate look on their face. It was really fucking hot, if she was honest. A little choked noise escaped Gigi’s throat.

“No, it won’t kill you,” they said, brushing their fingers over her neck. “I won’t kill you, I promise.”

The words were sweet, and if Crystal were in a different headspace at the moment she probably would have fawned over them, but right now all her head could put together was _bite me now for the love of God bite me._

As if reading her mind- and for all Crystal knew they very well could-, Gigi leaned down, held one of her shoulders gently, and sunk their fangs into her neck.

The reaction was instantaneous, and intense. Her hips jumped up against Gigi’s leg, and a cry tore itself from her throat, the feeling of Gigi’s fangs in her so shockingly pleasurable she thought she was coming already. Her legs shook and her body went tense and then immediately lax below Gigi, tipping her head to the side to let them feed. She could feel their tongue moving against her neck, and waves of heat shuddered through her body. She never wanted them to stop.

“Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” she chanted, her hips rolling against them, and she couldn’t believe how wet she was. She dropped her hand down and rubbed her fingers against herself, shivering with how much better the feeling was with Gigi’s teeth in her.

Gigi moaned roughly against her skin and then pulled their fangs out before dipping their head and slipping their fangs into her breast next, lapping at the blood that spilled out and dragging their tongue across her nipple. She gasped and moaned, lifting her free hand to bury it in Gigi’s hair, pushing their face down into her chest.

“ _God yes_ ,” she cried and arched up. She tossed her head back and slipped a finger inside herself easily, curling it as she thrust it in and out and pushed her hips down to get it deeper. Gigi’s tongue worked wonders over her nipple, like a livewire straight to her clit. Suddenly she felt Gigi’s hand brush down against hers, and another finger slipped in beside her own. She hissed out a curse and spread her legs wider, losing herself to the mouth against her breast and the fingers working in tandem to fuck her open.

“ _More_ ,” she breathed, and Gigi lifted their head to lap at the pinpricks on her breast, closing the small wounds, before shifting over to her other breast and biting down again.

Her head slammed back on the pillow, pulling her finger out to grip at the sheets with both hands, and Gigi took it upon themself to slide a second finger in beside their first. Their pace was torturously slow, dragging them out of Crystal until she was shuddering beneath them, and then pushing their fingers in deep to curl them inside her. The pace was punishing and so good, and pretty soon she was at her peak, coming so hard she saw white behind her eyelids.

Gigi pulled their fingers free and lifted their head from her breast, licking their teeth hungrily. The sight of her blood on their lips made her shudder again, the aftershocks of her orgasm rippling through her. With a surge of desire, she reached up and brought Gigi to her lips, kissing them fiercely. She tasted the metal of her own blood, and wrinkled her nose, though it didn’t dampen her fervour.

“Jesus, you don’t know what you’re doing to me,” Gigi moaned once they had pulled away from each other. Their pupils were completely blown out, and there was a flush on their cheeks that hadn’t been there before. With a start Crystal realized that might be her own blood colouring their cheeks.

“I think I have a pretty good idea,” Crystal replied, rubbing her thigh against Gigi’s erection. Gigi’s head dropped and they let out a broken moan, rolling their hips down before lifting their knee and settling between both her legs.

Their cock slid against her, the motion easy with how wet she still was. She let out a wild sound, high and broken, and thought about how simple it would be for Gigi to push into her, to fill her up. She felt herself throb with how much she wanted it- an aching, desperate thing.

Her eyes flew to their face, pleading silently. Gigi lifted their own eyes to hers, flicking back and forth, and their lips parted. They wanted to hear her ask.

“Please,” she said, whisper-soft. “Fuck me…”

Gigi didn’t need to be asked twice, and with a single fluid motion they pushed into Crystal. The two of them leaned forward, foreheads resting against each other as they lied there, hips flush to one another. Crystal lifted her legs to wrap around Gigi, her arms coming up to loop around their neck as well. 

Gigi’s fingers came down to splay over Crystal’s entrance, two fingers resting on either side of their cock to spread her a little further, thumb resting on her clit. They didn’t move their hips at all, and she only had a moment to admire their self-restraint before they started to move their fingers, which quickly became slick while their thumb worked in circles around her. Crystal clenched against Gigi, somehow getting even wetter under the touch. She must have been dripping down their cock before they even moved, starting out even and slow.

“You don’t have to go so slow,” she said, taking a shuddering breath halfway through her sentence. Gigi turned their eyes on her and smiled, letting their fangs show completely. Crystal felt a shudder run through her at the sight, and wondered if that was going to be some sort of Pavlovian response from now on. Gigi’s eyelashes fluttered at the feeling.

“I want to savour you,” they replied simply, wetting their bottom lip and thrusting in as far as they could manage. Crystal’s head fell back against the pillow, grinding down to feel Gigi even deeper.

Gigi lowered their head and closed their lips around her nipple again, but didn’t sink their fangs in this time. Instead they just worked their tongue over her piercing and tugged at it gently, until she said they could be a little rougher. Gigi gave her a quick look and then their eyes curved playfully, teeth sinking in a little harder. She gasped and buried a hand in their hair again.

“Yeah, like _that_ ,” she gasped, continuing to grind her hips down. Gigi had started to pick up the pace, their thumb moving faster against her clit, slipping a little from how wet she was. “Harder!”

Gigi stopped holding back then, slipping nearly out of her before pushing back in as deep as they could, pushing Crystal up the bed a little each time. Their tongue worked in quick circles, catching on her piercing and tugging at it, making her head go a little fuzzy. She tried to move her hips in time with theirs but her thrusts were erratic and wild, too far gone to be controlled.

She was so close, just about to hit another climax, when she felt Gigi’s fangs sink into her again, closing around her nipple. Her orgasm lit her up like fireworks, and she cried out loudly, seeing stars in her vision. Her head thrashed back and forth as Gigi rocked her through it, moans and _yeses_ and gasps tumbling from her lips.

She was just coming down when Gigi’s orgasm hit, their face buried in her neck, groaning roughly in her ear and sending another wave of desire through her. They sounded so fucking good, and she wanted to return the favour they had just given her, so she pushed them back and sat herself in their lap, riding their orgasm out. Gigi stared up at her reverently, fingers digging into her thighs as the last of it rippled through them.

“Wow, that was _really_ fucking hot,” she said, feeling the drip of their cum and her own between her legs. She sank her teeth into the inside of her cheek, delighting in the feeling.

Gigi seemed speechless, still looking at her like she was some kind of angel that had descended on their bedroom out of nowhere. Then suddenly they sat up and pulled her off their cock, lifting her and lying back until her pussy was at their lips, and then she felt a tongue lapping at her fervently. She gasped and pitched forward, her hands curling into fists on the bed, her thighs spreading beside Gigi’s head.

“Gigi!” she cried, their tongue pushing deep into her, sucking against her clit and cleaning the mess they just made. She was trying to hold back from grinding down on their face, until Gigi started to move her hips for her, and then she let go of her hesitation.

She was practically sobbing in relief when their tongue fucked into her, and she rode their face until another orgasm tore through her, her body curled over herself. Her hips bucked through it, and when her head finally cleared she was suddenly worried she’d gone too far. She pushed herself back to examine Gigi and laughed when she found them grinning up at her, dazed.

“Are you okay? I wasn’t too rough, was I?” she asked, holding their face. Gigi shook their head lightly. Crystal saw that their chin was completely soaked and she swallowed hard. It seemed like every new thing that happened tonight was the hottest thing she’d ever seen. Gigi noticed her staring and wiped their chin with one hand, sucking a finger into their mouth after.

“I told you I wanted to savour you,” they said hoarsely. “Besides, like I said I’m a vampire, you’d have to do a lot more than that to hurt me.”

Crystal let out a high, twinkling laugh. Right, oh god. After three- four?- orgasms, she now remembered that yes, Gigi had actually told her they were a vampire before this had all started. And the fangs and blood sucking had been pretty good proof of that.

“You’re not going to kill me now that we’re done, right?” she asked, and Gigi’s eyes went wide.

“No, of course not! I don’t kill if I can help it.” They sat up and wrapped their arms around her, kissing her again as if that would prove they were serious. It was pretty convincing.

Maybe too convincing.

“I don’t want to go back,” Crystal said breathlessly when they pulled apart. “I want to be here, stay here, with you. I want to be like you.”

“There’s no going back,” Gigi warned, reaching down to clutch Crystal’s hand tightly. She nodded at them, understanding. She wouldn’t have said anything if she didn’t know that.

Now there was a twinge of discomfort in their expression. “There’s a possibility you wouldn’t make it,” they said, voice miniscule.

“I’m willing to take that risk.” There was no way she was going to be able to go home knowing what she knew now, having experienced tonight. Maybe it was impulsive, or crazy, but she couldn’t leave Gigi now even if she tried.

Gigi didn’t say anything for a long while, just looked at her, taking her all in. Her hair was a beautiful mess, and her robe was hanging off of her, her skin shining and flushed gorgeously. She would make the most stunning vampire in the world, her beauty frozen in time perfectly, forever.

They could see the deadly seriousness in her expression, and a large part of them knew they wanted her here just as badly. They just didn’t know what they would do if they lost her because of it.

“As long as you’re sure. I need you to be absolutely certain, Crystal.” She nodded slowly, never breaking eye contact. She looked so lovely, so fierce, so sure of herself. Gigi’s heart soared so rapidly they nearly reached out to make sure it hadn’t flown out of their chest.

Gigi lied her down against the pillow, tucking her hair to one side so her neck was bare. And after one last kiss, so passionate that Crystal’s head spun and Gigi’s eyes stung with tears, Gigi sunk their fangs into her neck.

For a moment nothing happened.

And then there was a brilliant flash of pain, and everything went dark.

* * *

Crystal’s coffin was covered in glitter. Custom-made, ordered by Gigi, because they wanted it to suit her perfectly. It sat in the spare bedroom where she had once stayed ever so briefly, bathed in golden light during the afternoons and into the evenings, catching and throwing that light around in all directions. Gigi teared up every time they walked by and caught the phenomenon, head full, heart aching. Thoughts of what could have been weighing heavy on their mind.

Crystal thought it was funny, every time, though she would always end up tearing up as well because she couldn’t help but cry when someone else did. She didn’t use that room anymore, except to store spare clothes and things she couldn’t fit in her studio, which was a cluttered and comfortable mess at the best of times. It wasn’t like they needed _two_ beds anyway.

Her shitty car stayed parked in the garage, still splattered with mud from all those years ago as a reminder of that night. Gigi hated it, and begged her constantly to get it washed. She never did, because it made her smile. Because she was sentimental.

She also tended to the garden with Gigi, carefully removing weeds and picking fruit off the trees to ease the weight of their branches, and made bouquets to put all over the house when the old ones died.

And on nights when it stormed- the sky splitting open, thunder and lightning illuminating their windows too quickly to indicate the storm would leave any time soon-, Crystal would slip into a silk robe so Gigi could tug it off of her, and sink their fangs into her until the morning sun filtered in through the curtains.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to say this takes place after the event of born to bleed (which i lost my mind at after i first saw it) and disasterina is gigi's sire that ended up changing her, because i think that's fun!
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed <3 this was so much fun to write!!! if you like my work i'm methydologigi on tumblr too, we can chat on there!


End file.
